halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Alex Hicks
Alex Hicks was a technician stationed aboard the [[UNSC Fearless (Spartan 501)|UNSC Fearless]] in 2536, and was known to have been shot down and chased by a hunter on Installation X and survived. Birth Born on the half ocean half land mass world Stallion IV in 2510 to medium wage parents, Alex Hicks grew up in a loving but strict household. His father was an autmobile repairman, and his mother ran a successful hair salon. When he was 15, the war with the genocidal alien species known as the Covenant began, and Hicks joined the UNSC planetary technician corps, serving as a war technician on his homeworld as soon as he was old enough. Later life When he was 23, Hicks met a young woman named Maria Rich, and they fell in love and a year later they had a child. Two years after their marriage, Hicks was reassigned to the UNSC Fearless, a reconverted scientific vessel headed for the outer reaches of unknown space. The crew were allowed to take their families with them, so they joined him on his tour. The Fearless set out in 2535, and they encountered a small moon within a few months. They stashed away the vast majority of their supplies there, and then headed out once again. This time though, they found something far extrodinary. A giant alien ring, floating in a Nebula in orbit around a gas giant awaited them. Half the size of Earths diameter, but still a technological wonder. Scientists and researchers landed immediately, along with marine escorts, but the majority of the crew did not get to go down, and instead helped putting up a satellite network. As supplies dwindled, the Fearless gathered all the personnel on the planet, leaving behind Michael Harrington to monitor the satellite network. Alex was one of the few people who was not put into cryo. He instead stayed awake, doing maintenance on the ship. With such a long voyage (six months) Hicks became very bored and resorted to reading logs about the ring's climate. This led to a unique understanding of the eviroment there. When they finally reached the moon, Alex was assigned to a Pelican to be its maintenance chief. During loading, it had a catastrophic failure, but he fixed it and saved the lives of the crew, as well as the Pelican and supplies she was carrying. After leaving the moon, and setting out back to the ring, Alex was put into cryo this time, and wasn't awakened until after they had gotten there. When he awoke, the Fearless was taking fire from a groundside energy cannon, and the damage had shortcircuited his cryo pod. He volunteered to be the crew maintenance chief on a Pelican dropship transporting a marine invasion force to the surface. However, when they were charging out of the ship, his Pelican was hit by the backwash of a cannon blast. They crash landed on the planet, and only Hicks survived. Hicks made his way away from the wreck, and found the wreckage of a drop pod. After equipping a pistol, two clips, and a single grenade, Hicks began making a log of events, recording it so that his wife and daughter, if they were still alive aboard the Fearless, would no what had happened to him. He then made his way across the valley. The explosions in the sky stopped soon, and Hicks wondered who had won the battle. Several days later, he encountered a Hunter, who he named Bob after a bully at his old school. The hunter and Hicks played a constant game of cat and mouse, with Hicks quite a bit faster, but the hunter never stopping. Hicks would have been dead a hundred times over, if not for one thing:static. When the hunter came close, Hicks speculated it threw off EM waves, which caused the comm unit to erupt into static. This allowed Hicks to stay ahead of the hunter, just barely. After several weeks of this, the hunter ran out of ammo, and Hicks became determined to end the grueling affair. Over the next few days, he moved closer to the old drop pod, and made his plan. With both his pistol empty and his grenade used, he had to scrounge parts from the stabilizers and booster rockets. He lured the hunter close into the pod, escaped out the top hatch, and pressed the detonator, killing the hunter-or so he thought. Celebrating, he made his way to a waterfall, but turned around and saw the hunter. They circled each other, so that the hunter was closest to the edge. It seemd lost for Hicks, but help came in an unexpected way. Michael Harrington, flying a MJ07-Wasp, got the hunters attention, and Hicks had time to push it off the cliff. Harrington landed, and explained who he was. Hicks was astounded they had sent a Spartan to save him, but Harrington informed him was not a Spartan. Harrington then introduced his personal AI Andrea, and told him that they had been watching over him the whole time. Though they could not transmit to Hicks, they could receive from him, and they had heard his entire recordings-Andrea anyway, personal logs were off limits to other personnel. Hicks also learned that it had been Andrea producing the static. She had used half a dozen satellites to track him, and when the hunter got close, she projected an EMP pusle that made static. She had burned up two satellites in the process. After climbing aboard the troop bay of the wasp, Hicks was transported back to Outpost Rio, where he lived and shared it with Harrington for several months, and where his family came and stayed with him. However, several months later, three Covenant Pickets appeared insystem and everyone but Harrington and a group of marines manning energy cannon defenses were evacutated. Hicks came aboard the Fearless, and it went and hid in a nebula for several days until the Pickets were destroyed and it returned. He returned to the Outpost with his family, and found it was now shared by a group of ODSTs and their families as well. It is unknown what his current whereabouts are.